The present invention discloses a method for the preparation of protriptyline by the coupling of dibenzocyclopheptatrine with a dihalopropyl group, followed by displacement with methylamine.
Protriptyline, is N-methyl-5H-dibenzoa,d!-cycloheptene-5-propanamine. The hydrogen chloride salt of protriptyline is used in pharmaceutical preparations as an antidepressant agent. This compound is sold in tablet form under the registered trade name VIVACTIL.